XClass: The Class Above
by Jordan Lives
Summary: When all hope seems lost and Luxus power waxed its strongest, Fairy Tail's most elusive Hero will rise to knock its wayward son back down. And now that he's back, it looks like this "X-class Mage," Isn't going anywhere. X-over. On Hiatus.


For those who aren't up to date on the Manga Fairy Tail…get up to date. Also, I'm going to try not to use Japanese words or suffixes throughout the entirety of this fic…because it takes way too much effort.

This fic, I think it's either an original idea or just no one ever reads Fairy Tail…which they should, because it's awesome.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail or Naruto, that would insinuate that I have some form of artistic ability, which I assure you I do not, ergo, I don't own either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pathetic," said Luxus as he stood, one foot poised above the head of the pink haired mage and fellow practitioner of the Ancient Magic Dragon Slayer. "To think this is all you amount to Natsu. All this time and I thought you might have gotten strong. But you haven't, all you fools have just been playing around with each other, well no more! I will soon control Fairy Tail, and I will change it for the better!"

"It…it's not playing around Luxus! We're all Comrades!" said Natsu, who couldn't move because of the immense beating that the blond lightning user had given him.

"Comrades? Fool, we're all islands, everybody just uses everybody else, that's how this world works, even family members, even your vaunted ''Comrades' are just tools to be used. Gramps tossed aside his own son like it was nothing; you think he cares about the rest of you?" He laughed, an insane edge all too apparent even in his mirth. "Now Natsu, if you all are too blind to see that I'm what's best for this guild, I'll get rid of all of you!"

Lifting a foot, he booted Natsu into one of the pillars. The already shirtless blond mage started glowing as an aura of immense magical power surrounded him.

The berry haired fire mage looked up and gasped, "No! It can't be! This is Gramps spell!"

The ground beneath the headphone wearing mage began to shatter under the oppressive power of his ridiculous magical field. "That's right Natsu, I'll build a new Guild from the ruins of this old one, so just go ahead and DIE! FAIRY LAW!" Screamed the clearly insane scarred blond as a huge pulse of magic came out, showing just why Luxus thought he should be the Guild Master, the magic emitted was enough to shame even the other S-class guild mages, on par with Makarov himself.

And then it stopped.

"Wha…?" gasped the Fire Dragon Slayer smashed against one of the Cathedral's pillars.

"What! My Magic! It's Gone!" screamed the blonde mage in headphones.

"3rd Door: Negate," Whispered a new voice, seemingly from everywhere at once.

Fear replaced the insane feral snarl on Luxus's face, "You! I thought you were dead!"

"Death is subjective Luxus, besides, you think I would let a little something like a fist through my chest stop me?" came the whisper, "1st Door: Obscure," At that the mist came, filling the ancient cathedral all at once. It didn't seep like mist should, it came suddenly, where one second there was no mist, the next second it became totally covered.

"Hahaha…" Laughed Makarov's Grandson, "I've changed since we used to do missions together; I'm no longer the weakling I used to be."

"No one ever called you weak Luxus." The whisper suddenly had a source, but it kept moving around the hall, one second it was behind Luxus, seemingly in his ear, the next it was over by Natsu. "No one except you, 2nd Door: Set"

At that, Luxus felt his body go rigid, he didn't even bother to try to resist, knowing already it would be futile. Suddenly a wind picked up, and the mist disappeared as fast as it had shown up; instantly. A figure was revealed to be standing right behind the scarred blond man, a figure whose blond hair was if anything even more electric looking that Luxus's own. A figure whose gloved hand was resting on the lightning mages shoulder.

The frozen man sighed, "I had hoped you wouldn't show up,"

The other man laughed and spoke for the first time above a whisper, his rich tones oozing confidence, one might say they hinted at arrogance, "Well then Luxus me ole mate, t'day may very well be the last day you live to underestimate me."

The berry haired fire mage spoke up for the first time since the interloper had made his presence known, awe was apparent in his normally irreverent face "I recognize you, you're…"

The blond smiled, revealing a fox like grin that couldn't be reproduced "Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu, Fairy Tail's one and only X-class mage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who saw that coming?

If you guys like this, lemme know, cuz this is just a teaser.


End file.
